Still Married at Seventeen
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Sequel to 'Married At Sweet Sixteen'. Rachel and Puck face their second year of being married and still being in high school. New drama and girls trying to break up Noah and Rachel. Heavy on the Faberry and Pezberry friendships! Will Brittany and Santana get back together? And lots of Puckleberry loving!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! I'm back :) Enjoy the sequel! Kitty will be in this story and she will be the bitch who tries to break up our puckleberry!**

Chapter 1

A lot had changed over the summer and some things had stayed the same. Santana was still living with Rachel and Puck, and Santana's parents still weren't speaking to her and nobody but Rachel's parents, Rachel and Noah actually knew why she was living with them in the first place. Something new was that Quinn had actually become a close friend to Rachel and now that the two girls were close, Finn was able to see his best friend more often without getting a lecture from his girlfriend afterwards. This year, Rachel wanted to change a little. She was a married woman and with her friends, mother and husband supporting her, she decided she was going to try out for the cheerleading team.

XXXXX

"Back flip!" Coach Sylvester yelled at the girls, who were trying out,

The rules were simple, if you couldn't do the move that Coach yelled out you had to leave and if you didn't do them to her standard, you were forced to leave.

"Hand spring!" Coach Sylvester barked and after demanding a few more moves, there were only 3 girls left.

"Big lips get out of my gym!" Coach Sylvester screamed at the girl in the middle of Rachel and a pretty blonde, sending the red head into tears and running from the gym, "Blondie and Barbra welcome to the team… Lopez and Fabray will set you up, come on Becky,"

Watching Coach Sylvester walk away, Rachel stared at her friends before screaming and rushing over to hug them,

"I got in!" Rachel exclaimed,

"I knew you would, you fucking nailed all of your moves," Santana smiled,

"Where's my uniform?" The blonde demanded and Santana and Quinn took a step forward both wearing their HBIC stare,

"You are?" Quinn sneered, not liking the way the new girl was eyeing her up,

"Kitty,"

"Kitty?" Rachel asked and Kitty rolled her eyes,

"Meow," Santana laughed making Kitty frown,

"Just show me to my new locker and get my uniform, I don't have all day," Kitty told the girls and Santana took a menacing step forward, getting in Kitty's face.

"Listen here Catty or whatever the fuck your name is, Quinn and I are your captains and you don't speak to us like that, we will make your life a living hell, got it?" Santana warned darkly but all Kitty did was smirk,

"Pretty soon, I'll be your captain," She laughed and with that spun on her heel, strutting out of the gym with a grin plastered onto her face.

"I hate that bitch," Quinn muttered and all Rachel and Santana could do was agree.

XXXXX

"She's horrible Noah!" Rachel complained when she found him during lunch that day, "She was so horrible to San and Quinn, imagine what she is going to do to me!" Rachel exclaimed, resting her head against her husband's shoulder, "Maybe I've bit off more than I can chew," Rachel whispered and Puck kissed her temple,

"Baby, you have something she doesn't have, a) looks..." Puck began,

"You've never seen her," Rachel interrupted but Puck shrugged,

"Compared to you, she'll look like a dog's ass... anyway, a) she's ugly and b) she doesn't have any friends at this school let alone a kick ass, sexy husband who will take names and kick asses so you have nothing to worry about," Puck reassured his wife, kissing her on the lips this time making Rachel smile.

"You are perfect you know that," Rachel whispered and Puck laughed kissing her again, mumbling in her ear that he can't wait to see her in her cheerio's uniform later that night.

XXXXX

"Have you spoken to Brittany yet?" Rachel asked Santana knowing that Brittany's new found relationship with Artie must be killing her best friend,

"And say what? You've finally found a guy who actually realises how smart and amazing you are but, hey, I love you so dump his ass, no Rach I haven't said anything." Santana sighed, plopping down on the couch next to her best friend, "I see how happy she is with him, plus I don't even know if she's gay," Santana mumbled, resting her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"I think she's at least bisexual, I mean… all the things you two have done over the years, you don't do unless you like someone… so that means she must like girls… or maybe she just likes you," Rachel whispered, stroking Santana's hair softly,

"Don't they say some bullshit about better then have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all? Brittany's happy and I love her, I want her to stay happy and if he can offer her that… then, I guess I'm happy with that as well,"

"Bullshit," Rachel replied and Santana hummed in agreement,

"But life is bullshit sometimes, can't win them all," Santana said sadly.

XXXXX

Two weeks had passed since school started back up and Rachel nearly broke someone's arm when she saw Kitty flirting with an uncomfortable looking Noah against his locker. Marching up to her husband, Rachel pushed the blonde out of the way before faking innocence,

"Sorry Kitty didn't see you," Rachel bit out with a fake smile on her beautiful face, "Noah why are you talking to her?" She barked a little, making Puck flinch,

"She wanted directions to her next class… I had no idea that she was Kitty," Puck mumbled hating the way Rachel was looking at him right now.

"He's your boyfriend?" Kitty laughed, "He's a 10 and you… well let's just say you're just about a 4,"

"Well if she's a 4, which she isn't, then darling you must be a fucking 1," Puck bit out hating how Rachel looked like she was about to cry, "And I'm not her boyfriend," Puck corrected, hating the smirk that immediately went to Kitty's face, "I'm her fucking husband,"

"You two are married?" Kitty asked in shock before giggling, "This just gets better and better, have a nice day Mr and Mrs Puckerman," Kitty smiled sweetly before turning on her heel with just one thought on her mind,

She was going to bed Noah Puckerman and ruin Rachel's life if it was the last thing she'll do before they graduate in two years' time.

She had all the time in the world.

**A/N On the show Kitty is picking on Brittany, so in ****this story, her target is Rachel and to ruin her life and get her man, don't worry! PUCK WILL NEVER CHEAT ON RACHEL PROMISE! Review and tell me what you'd like to see happen! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! So thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! Means a lot to me! Also, I have to agree with you all I hate Kitty in this story and on the show, I hope she gets nice on the show soon but we all need a villain! And to stress again, PUCK WILL NEVER CHEAT ON HIS RACHEL :)**

Chapter 2

"Noah, right there! Baby please don't stop," Rachel moaned loudly as Noah increased the pace of his thrusts, "Ohhhh," Rachel moaned as the head on his cock repeatedly brushed against her g spot, "Oh god Noah," Rachel panted, her climax nearing.

"Fucking so sexy baby, love when you cum around my cock," Puck panted in her ear, kissing and nipping at her neck in the way Rachel loved,

Shaking, Rachel ran her fingernails up and down Noah's back as she climaxed hard around his cock, nearly sending Puck over the edge but because he was stud, he controlled himself and just watched his wife's face contort with pleasure.

"So sexy," Puck whispered against her lips as he claimed them in a searing kiss,

"I feel like I'm going to cum again Noah," Rachel whimpered, pleasure coursing through her entire body,

"Fuck," Puck moaned and flipped them over so Rachel was now on top, "Ride me sexy, fucking made yourself cum on my cock," Puck demanded and Rachel rested her hands on his thighs and lifted herself up until his cock was nearly slipping out of her before impaling herself back down on his hard cock quick and fast,

"No-AH!" Rachel screamed completely forgetting that they didn't live alone anymore and continued to work for both of their releases, "Touch me," Rachel whimpered, before nearly cumming when Puck began to rub and flick at her sensitive clit.

"So hot," Puck mumbled to himself as he watched Rachel riding his cock, one hand now only resting on his thigh as her other hand began to play and pinch at her nipples.

Feeling Rachel's walls began to flutter, Puck surprised Rachel when he flipped them back around so he was on top and pounded into her without abandonment, taking one of her nipples into his mouth as his hand rubbed at her clit in harsh circles. Feeling her clench, Puck let himself spill into his wife as Rachel came with his name on her lips, holding onto him for dear life as she rode out her orgasm, loving the way Noah's cum felt deep inside of her.

"Fuck I love you," Puck told his wife, kissing her lips and pulling out of her tight pussy, making both of them moan at the loss of contact,

"I love you too Noah, especially when you make me feel like that," Rachel smiled tiredly, glancing over at the clock, "Noah it's midnight, we should go to sleep, we have school tomorrow," Rachel said before yawning and after handing Rachel a wet cloth so she could clean up the mess they had left between her thighs, Puck nodded and curled up into their bed, wrapping his arms around Rachel once she had gotten back from the bathroom.

"Night baby," Puck whispered into her hair, pressing a kiss to her neck,

"Goodnight Noah," Rachel whispered as sleep fell over them.

XXXXX

"Have fun last night?" Santana smirked at her friends the next morning as they all had breakfast before school,

"Were we that loud?" Rachel blushed at the same time Puck had said, "Fuck yeah!"

XXXXX

"I kind of truly hate her," Rachel told Quinn and Santana as the girls watched Kitty practising the routine (that she still hadn't learnt yet), for the next football game.

"She thinks she's so fucking good but the bitch can't even learn a simple routine that every single one of us has already learnt!" Santana sighed annoyed that this bitch was on her team,

"Apparently her parents have money and they are replacing the funding that the Cheerio's lost to glee club," Quinn told the girls and they both let out small 'Ohs' finally realising why she was even on the team, "But Coach still wants us to be winners so there is no way in hell she'll ever be out Captain," Quinn added,

"If she ever is, I'd quit," Santana told her friends simply and Rachel and Quinn nodded knowing they would do the same.

XXXXX

"Guys we have new members!" Mr Shuester announced,

"Why? We have enough people and we don't really want any more in, we like our family the way it is," Brittany told Mr Shuster who frowned slightly when the others nodded,

"Having new people is always good," Mr Shuester replied before a boy and a girl walked into the choir room, "This is Marley Rose and she has an amazing voice and this young man is Jake-"

"Puckerman," Puck said before Mr Shuester could finish, staring at the brother he always knew he had but had never seen in the flesh,

"Noah," Rachel whispered to her husband, not knowing about another Puckerman child, touching Noah's arm gently, she flinched when he stood up and stormed out of the choir room with Rachel hot on his heels.

XXXXX

"Noah are you okay?" Rachel whispered to her husband as they sat in an empty classroom,

"FUCK!" Puck screamed and Rachel jumped, not expecting it at all, "Why the fuck is he here?" Puck yelled and stopped when he realised he was yelling at his wife, "M'sorry," Puck whispered and Rachel stood up and hugged her husband tightly.

"Noah how long have you known about him?" Rachel whispered and Puck shrugged,

"Ma told me when I was 12, said I had a brother out there… well at least one that she knew of," Puck added dryly, "Said his name was Jake and that he lived in Lima somewhere but she didn't know where." He admitted, "I saw him once before," Puck confided in his wife,

"Where?" Rachel asked softly,

"Day before our wedding day, me and Sarah were getting a present for Adi and I saw him with our dad," Puck muttered, "Sarah didn't know who either of them were but I didn't want them seeing her, I didn't want him to get a chance to see her face, he doesn't deserve to… he left Ma when she was pregnant with her so why the fuck-" Puck cut himself, to angry and sad to continue,

"Noah," Rachel pressed a soft kiss on her husband's lips, "You can't punish him for what your dad did, it wasn't his fault your dad cheated on your mother,"

"I-I know that baby I know," Puck sighed, "It's just fucking hard, I remember my mum and dad fighting about some waitress slut when I was little, something about a kid but it wasn't until I was 12 did I actually realise that I had a brother out there, a baby brother." Puck whispered, trying on the words for size.

"Give him a chance Noah; let him get to know his big brother?" Rachel asked her husband softly and Puck hugged her tightly,

"I'll think about it," Was all Puck could offer at the moment and that was good enough for the moment.

**A/N REVIEWS :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 3

"So you're my brother," Jake muttered once Puck had walked back into the choir room, demanding everyone to leave besides Jake,

"Yep," Puck mumbled back,

"You look more like dad then me," Jake noted and Puck frowned,

"You spend much time with him?" Puck asked Jake after a long pause,

"Nope, literally seen him maybe ten or eleven times in my life," Jake mumbled angrily and Puck was a little shocked, he thought his, their, dad had spent more time with Jake, "And I'm fucking 16, pathetic!"

"You didn't miss out on much," Puck told him dryly, continuing when Jake looked over at him with curiosity etched on his face, "He left when I was 10, came back when I was 13, got Ma pregnant again and then ditched. The times he was in our lives he used to beat the crap out of me and my Ma… until I got stronger and used to beat him instead,"

"Sorry man," Jake mumbled instantly feeling both relieved and sorry for his half-brothers family,

"Whatever," Puck shrugged, playing off the severity of things,

There was a pause,

"Word around the street is that you're married… what the fuck?" Jake asked with a smile tugging on his lips, making Puck grin,

"Arranged marriage, grew up with her and Ma and her parents thought it would be cool or some shit. Her names Rachel, love of my life," Puck told him easily and Jake smiled,

"She got you to talk to me, she's cool in my books," Jake confessed and Puck grinned, "Hot as fuck too," He added earning Jake a slap to the back of the head,

"That's my wife," Puck warned playfully and Jake threw his hands up in surrender.

XXXXX

"So?" Rachel asked her husband after he had picked her up from dance class after speaking with Jake,

"He's alright," Puck shrugged knowing his wife would want more information than just that,

"No-ah!" Rachel exclaimed and Puck laughed,

"Turns out he didn't spend much time with dad either, guy was in and out of his life as well. He's a single child and he's 16, his mum's name is Louise and he can sing and play the guitar because it's the only thing he knew that dad could do… just like me," Puck mumbled seeing how alike the two of them were,

"Noah," Rachel whispered interlacing one of his hands with theirs as he continued to drive, "You two deserve much better than your dad, maybe you and him could be friends?" Rachel said softly and Puck nodded,

"He's coming around next week end for some beers, and before you start bitching-" Puck began but was cut off,

"I won't bitch, San and I will go to Quinn's house for a sleepover that night, you and Jake need to bond… just, promise me, don't get to drunk and no fighting," Rachel warned and Puck nodded and Rachel pressed a kiss to his cheek and snuggled into his side as he continued to drive home.

XXXXX

"Sloppy! Sloppy work, faster, harder and better!" Coach Sylvester demanded the next day during practise.

The boys had finished football practise so Finn and Puck made their way over to watched their girls, that was 2 hours ago and anyone could see that the Cheerio's were exhausted.

"I'm dying," Rachel muttered to Santana, trying to catch her breath as the music for their routine began to play for the hundredth time,

"Just smile and push through it," Santana offered words of wisdom to her best friend as they took their positions,

"STOP!" Coach Sylvester screamed into her microphone making everyone wince at the high pitched sound emitted, "Leave before I change my mind, practise dismissed," Sue yelled making all the girls scatter for their things and to the nearest exit in fear the older woman would change her mind.

"You okay baby?" Puck asked Rachel, kissing her lips as she ran over the bleachers were Puck and Finn were sitting,

"No, I'm exhausted!" Rachel pouted,

"That woman is fucking crazy," Quinn muttered making Puck laugh because he had never actually heard his best friend's girlfriend swear before,

"I'll see you guys around, Artie's dad is taking us home," Brittany smiled, hugging the girls as bounced off to her boyfriend, Rachel gripped onto Santana's hand knowing how hard it was for her best friend to see Brittany happy with somebody else,

"So this sleepover?" Rachel asked changing the subject,

"Has been confirmed, Brit couldn't come she said she had something to do with Artie so it's just us three," Quinn smiled and Rachel nodded, taking her husband's hand as the five of them walked back to the car park to finally head home for the day.

XXXXX

"Loser!" Kitty sneered as she threw a slushy into the face of the new girl before walking away but not before she gave Noah a little wave and ran her hand up and down his chest total ignoring Rachel's presence who was standing right next to him,

"Baby what the fuck?" Puck muttered and Rachel rolled her eyes, knowing that Noah didn't find Kitty attractive but didn't know how to say it without getting yelled at,

"Noah I know you don't like her," Rachel told him, "Now go to class while I help Marley," Rachel told him and after Puck gave her a deep and long kiss, mumbled his 'I love you', he strolled to class loving how secure his marriage was while Rachel followed Marley into the bathroom.

"It gets easier you know," Rachel smiled softly, walking over to Marley and helped her clean up,

"Aren't you one of them?" Marley mumbled and Rachel tensed,

"I may wear the uniform but don't under estimate how much I know what it's like to be slushied. My whole freshman and sophomore year was hell; I was constantly bullied by now best friend and slushies thrown in my face constantly." Rachel sighed, "I was the reason why slushy facials were invented!"

"What happened? What changed?" Marley whispered,

"I got married," Rachel replied, chuckling at the face Marley pulled, "Noah Puckerman and I, arranged marriage part of our religion… but we've known each other since forever," Rachel gave Marley the cliff note version of her and Noah's romance,

"Jake's brother?" Marley asked softly and Rachel smiled to herself noticing the look in Marley's eyes as she spoke about Jake,

"Yes Jake's half-brother…" Rachel informed the girl, "You're new right?" Rachel asked the obvious and when Marley nodded she continued, "Do you want to come to a sleepover this weekend? I know what it's like to try and make friends, let me make it easier."

"You'd do that for me?" Marley asked and Rachel nodded,

"Four of the girls on The Cheerio's are also in glee club, myself, Santana, Quinn and Brittany are the only nice girls on The Cheerio's. They won't hurt you and I won't let anyone else hurt you around her, well I'll try my best," Rachel smiled and Marley nodded,

"Thank you Rachel… and I'd really love to go to your sleepover."

**A/N Sleepover for the girls and the Puckerman brother's night in next chapter! REVIEWS :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks for all the reviews guys :) **

Chapter 4

"Thanks for inviting me Rachel," Marley smiled up at the girl who had been helping her out after their encounter in the bathroom,

"No problems," Rachel smiled, "So even though you probably know who they are I'll introduce you guys anyways, this is Quinn and this is Santana… and don't worry, they won't bite," Rachel smiled and Santana and Quinn gave Marley a smile,

"Don't let Kitty bring you down, me and Q have been making sure to pick on her more than we do with the other girls during practise… fuck she's a bitch," Santana told Marley and the quiet girl giggled,

"She really is," Marley nodded and Quinn smiled,

"And don't let her get you down over your mum, she's just a pathetic little girl who feeds on other peoples tears… your mum is amazing, she's super nice and doesn't tell Coach Sylvester when I get a burger instead of a salad," Quinn happily told Marley, she really did like the woman that everyone teased because of her weight,

"Thanks, she's an amazing, strong woman," Marley replied, proud of her mum,

"Anyways, enough talk about Kitty, let's get this sleepover started!" Rachel announced and the other three girls happily agreed.

XXXXX

"Where's Rachel?" Jake asked Puck as he and his half-brother made themselves comfortable in Puck and Rachel's lounge room,

"At Quinn's with Santana and that new chick Marley… Rachel's been real protective of her since Kitty slushied her," Puck told his younger brother and Jake nodded taking a sip of his beer,

"When did Kitty slushy Kitty?" Jake asked trying to sound casual but failing,

"Middle of this week, how long have you liked Marley?" Puck asked knowingly and Puck punched him in the shoulder playfully,

"I don't now let me kick your ass in Halo," Jake told his brother and Puck decided to drop the subject and instead set out to prove Jake wrong.

XXXXX

"So how long have you and Puck been married for?" Marley asked Rachel in the middle of the night when the girls were all sitting in Quinn's room swapping stories,

"Nearly a year, a year in a month actually," Rachel grinned not believing how quickly their one year mark was approaching,

"And you two weren't together before the marriage correct?" Marley asked and Rachel nodded,

"Correct but we grew up together, shared a few kisses… then high school happened, I'm glad that Noah and I got together but at the same time it meant that I lost Adi, my Savta, which means grandmother, passed away. Our arrangement wouldn't be activated until our last grandparents passed away; I sure as hell didn't think that would be at 16,"

"That sucks, my dad passed away when I was 10," Marley admitted for the first time, "I-I miss him every day," The now 16 year old said sadly,

There was a pause between the four girls,

"You know we should do each other's hair and make-up," Santana suggested and after Quinn told the girls that she had cookie and cream ice cream downstairs, the mood was lifted once more.

XXXXX

"So I have a half-sister?" Jake asked Puck and the older Puckerman brother nodded,

"Yeah Sarah, she's 9… a monster but I love her," Puck told him,

"Wow… so dad jumped back to you guys within 2 years of me being born, less than that actually…" Jake replied and Puck shrugged,

"Guys a dick, doesn't care about anyone but himself. I'm glad Sarah's never actually seen him, he left when Ma was pregnant with her, he doesn't deserve to get to know what she looks like," Puck spat and Jake nodded in understanding,

"Being a Puckerman kind of sucks a little," Jake muttered and Puck nodded,

"I guess that's why I built this persona for the Puckerman name… bad ass. Sure as fuck beats waste of space," Puck mumbled, talking more freely after his fourth beer, "So you have to maintain that shit bro," Puck warned with a smirk and Jake laughed,

"Promise," Jake offered before the guys began to talk sports.

XXXXX

The next day, Santana and Rachel arrived back to Rachel and Noah's house to find Puck and Jake still passed out on the couch, beer bottles surrounding them,

"So much for not getting drunk," Rachel muttered and Santana laughed,

"At least they didn't fight," Santana offered and Rachel rolled her eyes,

"That we know of, go check the house for damage," Rachel told Santana before she walked around the pile of bottles and into her and Noah's bedroom.

XXXXX

"How was your night?" Puck asked his wife as he, Santana, Jake and Rachel sat around the dining table eating lunch that Rachel and Santana had prepared,

"Great, Marley is an amazing girl," Rachel smiled, "How about you? So much for not drinking that much," Rachel laughed,

She was annoyed for coming home to a messy house but after thinking about it in the shower, she realised how vital it was for Jake and Puck to bond. Even if that meant drinking and playing video games,

"You liked her right San?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded,

"Girls funny, talented and hates Kitty. I fucking love her!" Santana declared and Jake smiled at the Latina and his brother's wife happy that Marley had made friends,

"What about you two?" Santana asked,

Looking at each other the boys smirked,

"Yeah it went pretty well," Puck grinned and Jake nodded back proudly, he kind of felt for the first time that he could one day actually call Puck his brother.

XXXXX

"I think Marley liked Jake," Rachel told her husband that night as they lay in their bed with Puck spooning her like usual,

"I think Jake wants to tap that," Puck replied crudely before Rachel hit him hard,

"Noah! She's a good girl, no Puckerman fuck and run on her," Rachel told him and Puck sighed,

"Yeah I think he likes her like, maybe boyfriend girlfriend shit but he doesn't wanna be a pussy or some crap. Not every Puckerman wants to get married at 16," Puck chuckled and Rachel rolled her eyes but with a small smile on her face,

"Whatever; just make sure he doesn't hurt her, or else I'll hurt him," Rachel warned her husband before shutting her eyes and trying to fall to sleep, laughing to herself when she heard Puck mutter something about 'no sex tonight then'.

**A/N Hope you liked it, I'm sick so sorry if there are more mistakes then usual lol REVIEWS :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! So even though I am very tired and hung over (lol) I thought I'd update because I haven't in a while enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"So you like Marley," Puck stated and not asked his younger brother that Monday after their 'bro day',

"If you mean if I would like to fuck her then fuck yeah," Jake replied crudely and Puck rolled his eyes before hitting him up the back of his head,

"Look, girls like Marley don't deserve what us Puckerman's do best, ditch after we've gotten what we want," Puck warned his brother, "Marley reminds me of Rachel,"

"So you wanna fuck her? Dude!" Jake exclaimed and Puck hit him once more,

"I love my wife," Puck told him before continuing, "What I mean is she reminds me of Rachel and Rachel deserves everything, better than a guy like me, the guy I used to be anyways; the guy who through slushies in her face and teased her, the difference between Rachel and Marley is Rachel has the confidence… if you fucked Marley then moved onto someone else, it would really hurt her," Puck informed his younger brother, "So if you don't wanna date her, fine fair enough play the field like no other guy but don't play with Marley," Puck added before he walked away from his brother and to class leaving Jake to think about his intentions.

XXXXX

"Puckerman very nice which is surprising because I thought your nose would have thrown you off balance," Coach Sylvester screamed into her megaphone making Rachel both smile and wince at the backhanded compliment,

"Thanks?" Rachel mumbled and Coach Sylvester just smirked before turning to yell at Kitty for not hitting her mark for the second time in a row,

"You got your very first backhanded compliment, you should be proud Rach," Santana laughed and Rachel, Quinn and Brittany giggled,

"Took me five months to get my first one," Brittany added,

"Two months," Quinn laughed,

"Three months, looks like you beat Quinn by two weeks," Santana chuckled and Rachel blushed,

"It's nice being on the squad with you girls but, god it's exhausting!" Rachel exclaimed,

"Yeah it does but it's worth it when it's on your collage resume' and when you'll have two National Championships under your belt this year," Santana grinned at her best friend and the competitor in Rachel immediately beamed,

"That's right! We just need to make sure Kitty doesn't screw up or chances," Rachel muttered to her friends as the four glanced over to the blonde who was still failing to land on her mark,

"She could be a problem…" Quinn mumbled.

XXXXX

"Oh god," Rachel moaned as Puck continued to piston his hips to the rhythm he had set just moments ago,

"Fucking so tight baby, all mine," Puck muttered darkly in Rachel's ear making a fresh wave of wetness coat his cock, "You like it when I talk like this don't ya babe," Puck mumbled, kissing up and down her neck as he pinned her arms above her head, "I wanna hear you scream Rachel," Puck panted, pressing his lips onto his as he took her in a bruising kiss,

"Oh Noah," Rachel panted breathlessly knowing he wanted her to be loud but also knowing Santana was just upstairs,

Groaning when he felt her pussy begin to flutter around him, Puck dropped her hands and dragged of his hands to cup her one of her tits roughly and the other to hike her leg up further around his waist increasing his speed as he did so,

"Fucking cum Rachel, I want you to cum around my cock baby, make me cum." Puck growled and Rachel gripped onto his shoulders, rolling her hips to his fast pace her fingernails digging into his skin as she exploded around his cock,

"NOAH!" Rachel screamed, chanting out his name completely forgetting about her friend upstairs and after a few more thrusts, she felt Noah empty himself deep inside her as he played with her clit triggering another orgasm.

"Oh my god," Rachel panted as Noah rolled off the top of her, "So good," She moaned and Puck chuckled standing up on wobbly legs and headed to the bathroom to get a wet cloth for Rachel to clean herself up with,

"Always babe, Puckerman's are always the best at that," Puck smirked as she watched his wife pat down her inner thighs gently,

"Noah," Rachel blushed, "Puckerman's are good at other things," She added,

"Only the Puckerman's that are married in," Puck muttered as he watched Rachel throw the cloth into the dirty clothes basket that was at the end of their bed,

"Noah that's not true, you are an amazing musician and you are caring and so sweet even if only your sister, mum and me see it," Rachel told her husband matter of factly, rolling over so she could rest her head on his bare chest and sighed when he began to play with her hair while they laid,

"Was I caring and sweet when I was throwing slushies in your face?" Puck asked his wife and Rachel tensed and raised her head,

"Is this about your talk with Jake on Monday?" Rachel asked and Puck looked away giving Rachel her answer, "Noah, yes you made some mistakes, so have I, we all do we're both human. You can't change your past but you can change your future and you have, you are an amazing son, brother, husband and one day you'll be the most amazing dad. I know this because I know my husband and I wouldn't trade him in for anyone in the whole entire world," Rachel whispered, kissing his lips softly, "I love you so much Noah and don't let your past ever affect your future… you're not that guy, well not completely, you're still a bad ass," Rachel grinned and Puck smirked at his wife and kissed her gently on the lips,

"Love you too Rachel," Puck mumbled against their lips,

"I know Noah; we Puckerman's are pretty loveable."

**A/N sorry for the delay and I hope you liked it reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 6

"What are you doing here?" Rachel demanded when Kitty walked into the choir room during one glee practise,

"I'm here to join this lame ass club… after all, what kind of person would I be if I didn't help my fellow Cheerio's," Kitty smiled fakely to Rachel who looked like she was about to punch the blonde in her face,

"We don't want you here," Santana snapped at Kitty and Kitty simply rolled her eyes,

"You may not want me here but you do need me," Kitty smirked before continuing, "The number of members to compete has been changed to 14 and with me on the team you now meet those standards,"

"She's right guys, the rules changed last week," Mr Shuester informed the group making a lot of the girls tense, "Welcome Kitty," Mr Shuester smiled,

"She's got to sing first," Mercedes announced and everyone agreed,

"We gotta here her sing," Quinn nodded and Kitty rolled her eyes and walked over to the band were she told them what she wanted them to play.

Turning around, Kitty locked eyes with Puck and simple smirked,

"For you,"

_[Chorus]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 1]_  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

_[Bridge:]_  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_[Chorus:]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 2] _  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_[repeat]_

_[Chorus x2]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

"What the fuck," Rachel muttered standing up looking completely outraged,

"What Berry? It's just a song," Kitty snapped and took a seat next to Kurt who promptly stood up and found somewhere else to sit.

"Look I don't know what you're playing at but you need to know one thing, I'm with Rachel and I'm never, fucking ever going to be with you. Got it you crazy bitch?" Puck yelled and Kitty actually jumped,

She never thought that Puck wouldn't want her back,

"Got it," Kitty snapped and rolled her eyes, looking down to were Jake was sitting and smirked.

If she couldn't have the older Puckerman brother she'd just settle for the younger.

XXXXX

"Can you believe she did that?" Rachel asked her husband that night as they were cooking dinner together,

Santana was staying at Quinn's for the night because Hiram and Leroy were coming around for dinner that night,

"Yeah because she's a jealous bitch who wants you to feel insecure about our marriage," Puck sighed seeing how upset Rachel was over this, "But you have to know baby, I love you, _**not her**_,"

"I know Noah…" Rachel said softly, turning the stove on low heat and walking over to Noah and wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms instantly wrapping around her waist, "She just makes me so angry, how dare she sing to my husband a song that states she doesn't like his partner. It was so, so disrespectful!" Rachel exclaimed, resting her head on Noah's chest,

"I know baby, girls a bitch," Puck mumbled, kissing Rachel's hair gently, "But she won't get to me, you're the only woman I want," Puck told her honestly and Rachel smiled,

"So sweet Noah," She smiled and Puck groaned,

"Only for you and to you," Puck laughed and Rachel nodded,

"My lips are sealed, no one but me will ever know how much of a softy you are at heart," She giggled and Puck laughed, gave her ass a soft tap before he turned back around to continue slicing up the potatoes.

XXXXX

"We've missed you guys so much," Hiram told Puck and Rachel as they sat down for dinner a little later that night,

"Daddy, we saw you three days ago," Rachel smiled and he shrugged,

"I miss my baby girl, it's still weird not having you there at home," Hiram confessed and Rachel nodded her head,

"I know, it's still a little surreal that Noah and I have nearly been married for a year," Rachel admitted and Puck interlaced their hands,

"So what are you two doing for your wedding anniversary?" Leroy asked and Puck grinned,

"I have an idea; it's only two weeks away but I want to keep it a surprise from Rachel so I'll tell you when she's not here," Puck announced and Rachel sighed,

"I've already told him that I just want a quiet night together," Rachel admitted surprising her fathers; normally Rachel wanted the best of the best,

"I know but you deserve a crap load more than just that," Puck replied and Rachel blushed before Hiram and she began to talk about cheerleading.

XXXXX

"So what are you doing Puck?" Leroy asked as soon as he managed to get Puck alone that night,

Glancing around to make sure Rachel wasn't around; Puck pulled Leroy into his and Rachel's bedroom,

"So, our wedding was kinda crappy, in a hospital with none of our friends there so I was thinking maybe Rachel and I could have a do over wedding and I've been saving like a jackass for months to get enough cash together for a weekend to Chicago," Puck admitted and Leroy beamed,

"She will absolutely love that Noah!" The older man smiled, "Hiram and I will pay for the do over wedding, after all the parents of the bride do that and we can give you some extra cash for the trip so you can see and do more things while you are there," He smiled and Puck hugged his father in law,

"You and Hiram are really great you know that right?" Puck asked,

"Of course we know," Leroy smiled, "You know how great you are too and for Rachel right?" He asked and Puck nodded,

"I'm always trying," Was Puck's modest response.

**A/N so the do over wedding next chapter :) Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing!  
**

Chapter 7

"Noah what are we doing h-," Rachel cut herself off when she finally saw what Noah was planning,

The park that they used to 'rule' when they were little kids, the park where Puck had first told Rachel he loved her, their tree; was decorated by colourful fairy lights and flowers, their friends and families sitting on white chairs and Rabbi Greensburg standing there with a smile on his face,

"Noah?" Rachel whispered turning to her husband,

"We didn't really have the wedding you deserved, the one I'd always wanted to give you so I thought, why not now?" Puck smiled and wiped the tear that quickly fell down his wife's cheek,

"Noah that's so romantic, I love you," Rachel whispered,

"You look beautiful," Puck whispered,

"Now I know why you made me wear this," Rachel laughed quietly, looking down at her light pink gown, "Nice pick Noah," Rachel added with a smirk,

"Santana and Quinn," Puck simply offered and she turned to see her best friends smiling brightly at the couple, "Shall we?" Puck whispered,

"We shall," Rachel smiled taking his hand and the glee club (minus Kitty, Puck was not inviting her to this) began to hum 'Sweet Caroline' as the two of them walked down the make shift isle that Hiram had set up,

After the traditional Jewish wedding customs, it was time for Rachel and Noah to read out their vows,

"Rachel, to put it simply you are the love of my life," Puck began, interlacing their hands and pulling Rachel gently closer to his body, "You mean everything to me, more than I can ever describe. I guess the easiest way to kind of describe it would be that, Rachel you complete me. I feel lost, when I'm not around you, not at my best. You believe in me and you help me see that the future won't be bad as long as I have you by my side. You're my wife, my best friend and one day, you'll be the mother of my children and I am so lucky to have that, to have you, in my life. I will never stop loving you Rachel Puckerman," Puck whispered, slipping her wedding ring off her finger and then sliding it back on making Rachel laugh and cry at the same time,

"Noah you are the love of my life. I-I had nothing planned because this was a lovely surprised but we both know I can talk for hours on end if I needed to," Rachel smiled and a few people chuckled in the audience, "When I look at you I see my future, I see the love that I know we share, I see New York and us eating noodles for months at a time until we finally get everything together, I see my best friend, my first and last love, I see the kids that we will one day have… a boy and a girl by the way Noah," Rachel smiled and Puck grinned, "But most importantly I see you, I see what an amazing man you are and how I'm going to get to spend the rest of my life with him, with my soul mate. Noah, I'll never stop loving you," Rachel whispered, taking his wedding ring off and sliding it back on.

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride," Rabbi Greensburg smiled and Puck stomped on the glass as everyone cheered,

"Mazel Tov!"

XXXXX

"Did I do good?" Puck whispered to Rachel as they sat on the deck of Rachel's childhood house while their friends and family danced on the dance floor Mr Shuester had hired out for a wedding present,

"You did good Noah," Rachel laughed, kissing him soundly on the lips, "It was perfect, the wedding I've always dreamed of." Rachel admitted, "But the first one was still amazing, Savta can never be at any other weddings…" Rachel added sadly and Puck kissed her lips once more,

"I know, that's why this one wasn't a replacement wedding it was just so our friends could have a memory of our wedding," Puck whispered taking his wife's hand,

"I love you so much Noah you know that right?" Rachel asked her husband quietly,

"I know baby and I fucking love you too," Puck whispered claiming her lips.

XXXXX

"For Noah and Rachel," Santana and Quinn smiled as the band began to play while Puck led Rachel to the dance floor for their first 'official' dance as man and wife,

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame_

I believe it's meant to be, darlin'  
I

_watch__ you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame_

Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh

Say my

_name__  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

Close your eyes, give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming, ah  
An eternal flame

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming, ah  
Is this burning an eternal flame

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'

"I love you Noah," Rachel whispered as Quinn and Santana stopped singing,

"I love you too Rach,"

**A/N next chapter the honeymoon they never had! SMUT ALERT lol, reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! SMUT chapter guys; you have been warned! Thank you for all the support you guys are giving this story!**

Chapter 8

"Chicago Noah, really?" Rachel asked with a shocked look on her face as she stared at her husband, who was grinning like a mad man,

"Yep baby, been saving since we got hitched the first time," Puck joked and Rachel screamed quietly and hugged Noah tightly in front of all of their friends and family who were still at the 'reception',

"All your stuff is packed our plane leaves in two hours," Puck grinned, "We better get going," He added and Rachel nodded her head quickly, and ran around hugging and saying goodbye to all of the guests,

"Come on Noah, I'll drive you two, go and get your stuff," Hiram smiled and Puck nodded, saying goodbye to everyone and taking Rachel's hand and getting their belongings.

XXXXX

Just passed midnight on the Saturday morning, the couple made it to the hotel that Puck had reserved for two nights in Chicago. After the long flight, Puck was sure Rachel would just pass out as soon as she hit her pillow but to his (most welcome) surprise, Rachel attacked his lips as soon as the door of their hotel room was shut behind them.

"Noah, you're the best husband ever," Rachel mumbled against his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck, "So sexy," Rachel whispered and Puck moaned as he kissed his wife back passionately,

"You deserve the world Rachel," Puck mumbled and Rachel moaned at his words feeling the wetness in her panties grow, "I love you baby,"

"I love you too Noah," Rachel panted, pulling back and lifting her dress up and over her head in one swoop leaving her in nothing but her panties,

"Fuck yeah," Puck muttered eyeing his wife's bare breasts and the rest of her toned, tanned body, "All mine," Puck declared hoarsely before crashing his lips against Rachel's once more,

"All yours," Rachel agreed, moaning when Puck cupped her left breast with his hand, pinching at her nipple while his mouth engulfed her other breasts nipple making Rachel arch upwards into her husband's touch,

Grasping at Noah's shirt, Rachel sighed in pleasure when Puck bite down lightly on her nipple before pulling away and removing his shirt and pants leaving him in his naked glory,

"All mine," Rachel repeated Noah's words before dropping to her knees and engulfing Puck's cock into her mouth.

Her hand wrapped around the base of Noah's shaft, while her mouth sucked hard around the head of his cock making Noah thrust into his wife's mouth involuntarily. Knowing she could handle it, Rachel began to play with his balls while she slid her husband's cock completely into her mouth until the head of his cock was down her completely down her throat and swallowed smirking to herself when she felt Noah moaning in pleasure above her,

"S-So fucking good," Puck groaned trying not to cum down his wife's throat before shit had really even begun,

Rachel placed her hands onto Noah's hips and pulled back until his cock was nearly out of her mouth before engulfing it once more; repeating this pattern a few times, Rachel kept one hand steadily on her husband's hip while her other hand drifted inside of her panties and began to rub at her soaked pussy; she loved the power performing oral sex on Noah gave her. Glancing down at his wife, Puck began to fuck Rachel's mouth a little faster when he noticed what she was doing. Pulling completely out of Rachel, Puck pulled Rachel up by her arms claiming her lips before picking her up and laying her on the edge of the bed so that her legs were dangling off until he tore her panties off of her and placed one leg on his shoulders.

"I'm gunna make you cum," Puck vowed and Rachel threw her head back as Puck began to lick and suck at his wife's soaked pussy, loving the unique way that she tasted. Sliding two fingers into her tight pussy, Puck's tongue continued to flick at her clit while his fingers brushed against her g-spot over and over again, feeling her legs shake and tighten, Puck quickened his speed before he felt Rachel cum over his mouth and fingers,

"No-ah!" Rachel moaned, riding her orgasm out thrashing her head about on the bed,

She didn't even noticed that Noah had removed his fingers until they were replaced with his hard, cock,

"Oh fuck," Puck groaned as he slid into her tight pussy, loving the way Rachel felt wrapped around him, "So fucking tight,"

"Noah, please I need to come again," Rachel begged, her next orgasm lying just around the corner,

Grabbing her legs, Puck crossed them together and rested them against one of his shoulders before he began to pound into Rachel without restraint, knowing that Rachel loved it rough as much as she loved it slow, bringing his hand down to play with her clit, Puck felt Rachel spasm around his cock and knew that his orgasm wasn't far behind hers. Loving that his wife was flexible, after Rachel had cum a second time, Puck pushed her legs so they were nearly behind her ears and bottomed out of her hitting placed deep inside of Rachel making her moan and pant at the intense feeling they were creating,

"I-I'm gunna cum Noah," Rachel groaned, the pleasure starting to become too much for her as she gripped onto Noah's forearms and dug her fingernails into his skin,

"Fuck Rach, cum, cum with me," Puck groaned emptying himself deep inside his wife and a moment later, felt Rachel cum hard for the third time around his cock.

"That was amazing," Rachel mumbled sleepily already moving herself to rest her head against her pillow just after Puck had pulled out of her,

"Sleep babe," Puck mumbled, feeling the busy day hitting him as well, "Sleep."

**A/N so what should they do for their honeymoon? More smut or actually leave the hotel room lol? Reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! So, do you want Puck and Rachel to have a baby in high school or not? I do write a lot of Puckleberry pregnancy stories so it's up to you guys…**

Chapter 9

The woke up the next morning and Rachel couldn't stop smiling when realised once more where she was, in a hotel room, in Chicago, with her husband… on their honeymoon. Grinning, Rachel rolled over saw that Noah was still asleep, lifting up the blankets slowly Rachel bit her bottom lip when she saw the outline of her husband's erection in his boxers. Making her way down, Rachel tugged gently at the boxer band and licked her lips when her husband's cock peeped out. Wrapping her tiny hand at the base of his cock, Rachel brought her mouth down and lightly licked at the head of Noah's cock before slowly taking her husband down the back of her throat; moving her hand away to pinch her nipples lightly. Smiling when she heard Puck moaning in his sleep, Rachel sucked a little harder and moved her head in a bobbing motion quickly the way Noah liked it. Feeling his hips thrust forward making his cock push right down the back of her throat, Rachel moaned around Noah's cock as Puck woke up and instantly threaded his hands into his wife's hair and began to gently fuck her mouth,

"Best wake up baby," Puck moaned, eyes rolling into the back of head as Rachel increased the suction she had around his cock, "Fuck baby," Puck moaned, placing his hands on her shoulder's and lifting her up so that his cock stood proudly by itself,

Rachel quickly claimed Noah's lips in a searing kiss as he pulled her panties down and pulled her closer to him, both moaning when she impaled herself on his rock, hard cock,

"Oh Noah," Rachel whispered, loving how full she felt every time she was intimate with Noah, "So good,"

"Fuck Rach, I won't last long," Puck warned and Rachel nodded knowing that Noah would definitely make her cum,

Flipping them around without separating them, Puck claimed Rachel's lips as he began to pound into her making Rachel moan hotly in his ear,

"S-So g-good," Rachel stuttered out as her husband's cock hit her g-spot with each stroke making her back arch in pleasure, "I'm going to cum," Rachel moaned, squeezing her fingernails into Noah's shoulders and her pussy contracted around his cock, making them both cum at the same time; chanting each other's names.

XXXXX

After another few rounds of amazing sex, Rachel and Puck finally made their way outside of their room and took in the sights of Chicago. Rachel dragged Noah to a musical which he didn't mind because he knew he should get used to watching musicals, especially ones that his wife would star in. Noah convinced Rachel to take the famous pizza tour in which they got to watch them make and then sample the pizza from four famous pizzerias that Chicago had to offer. Rachel and Noah both laughed at each other as they saw the city of Chicago on a Segway tour; they didn't want to walk a tour but they didn't have the money for the helicopter tour, so Segway's it was.

Their honeymoon passed quickly, and after seeing the city and having mind blowing sex; Rachel and Noah finally arrived back to Lima just in time for school on Tuesday.

XXXXX

"Oh Berry you had fun didn't you?" Santana grinned when she saw her best friend arrive at school,

Santana had stayed with Quinn while Puck and Rachel were away on their honeymoon and she had wanted to give Puck and Rachel one more night alone before it would go back to being three under a roof;

"It's Puckerman now and yes, yes I did," Rachel smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear,

"You so got laid… I'm jealous," Santana mumbled and Rachel raised an eyebrow,

"I thought you were over Noah," Rachel whispered, "I thought you were gay," She added in an even quieter voice,

Laughing, Santana rolls her eyes,

"I miss orgasming not penis," Santana clarified, "Well technically I miss another person bringing me to orgasm because I take care of myself," Santana added and Rachel scrunched her nose up before laughing at her friend,

"No wonder you and Noah get along… you two are so sexual," Rachel laughed, closing her locker just as she saw Marley running past her with slushy all over her face,

Looking at each other, Santana and Rachel quickly followed the younger girl into the bathroom only to find her sobbing uncontrollably,

"Marley it's okay sweetie," Rachel cooed, hugged Marley tightly not caring that she was getting green slushy on her uniform,

"N-No it isn't," Marley sobbed, clinging to Rachel tightly, "I can't believe he did this to me!"

"Who?" Rachel asked already having a feeling who it was,

"Jake, I-I thought we were friends," Marley sobbed and Rachel hugged her tighter knowing what it was like for a Puckerman, who you loved, to slushy you.

"It's going to be okay sweetie," Rachel whispered as she cleaned Marley up, "I'll help you,"

XXXXX

"What the hell Puckerman!" Rachel yelled at her husband's brother that afternoon when she saw Jake sitting on her couch next to Puck playing the X-box,

"I haven't done anything!" Puck exclaimed, mentally trying to figure out how he had fucked up,

"Not you, him," Rachel yelled pointing at Jake, "How dare you come into my home after slushying my friend… the girl you like I should add!"

"You slushied Marley?" Puck asked with an unreadable expression on his face, "Dude…"

"I'm sorry okay! But, I thought if I slushied her she'd notice me… like you noticed Puck," Jake replied lamely seeing now that it wasn't his best move,

Tensing, Puck and Rachel both looked at each other and Puck hated that he saw tears building in his wife's eyes,

"Baby-,"

"I hated when Puck did that," Rachel sneered and both Puckerman brothers paled at the zero emotion that was in her voice, more like that wasn't, "I loved Noah and then high school happened and Noah became Puck. I hated him when he slushied me; the boy, man, I loved was humiliating me in front of the entire school," Rachel said harshly, "I fell in love with him when he became Noah again," Rachel added in a whispered, a small softly on her lips, "My Noah… and if you think Marley is going to become your girl or that I even believe that's what you were trying to do and not just trying to fit in by slushing the 'gleek freak' then you clearly don't know woman." Rachel added to Jake before walking past the boys and into her and Noah's room, making sure to slam the door hard as she did so.

XXXXX

"You know sorry I am," Puck whispered as he walked into their room after driving Jake home;

"I know Noah, I'm not mad at you," Rachel whispered, relaxing when Noah began to spoon her on their bed, "I-I just, I just hated how sad Marley looked, I used to feel that sad all the time," Rachel whispered, moving closer to her husband; interlacing their hands that rested on her belly,

"It's my one regret, hurting you like that, I'd do anything and everything to take it back," Puck whispered into her ear, placing a kiss on her temple, "I'm so sorry baby,"

"I know you are Noah," Rachel turned around to face him, lightly kissing his lips, "And I love you, but just, just make sure Jake knows how badly he fucked up," Rachel said, adding the swear into that statement to show her husband she was serious,

"I will Rach and I love you too," Puck promised before placing another kiss onto his wife's lips.

**A/N so pregnant or not? Reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! So my 19****th**** birthday is on Sunday and because of that I am going to be super busy with friends and family coming up for the occasion so I won't be updating for a while… I'm also going away on a holiday for a few weeks and won't have access to internet (I think but I will bring my computer just in case) so this maybe my last updating session for a few weeks… I'll try and upload as many as I can today in case I leave you guys hanging for a few weeks. Also I am un-decided on the pregnancy storyline so nothing will be written in anytime soon.**

Chapter 10

The next day during glee club rehearsal was stressful. Marley was upset and angry with Jake and Jake wasn't sure how he should go about saying sorry to Marley. Rachel watched as Santana looked over and Brittany and Artie sadly trying desperately not to cry and seeing her best friend like that broke Rachel's heart. Puck noticed how upset his wife was getting and held onto her hand tightly while looking over his shoulder to make sure Jake was okay. When Mr Shuester walked inside of the choir room he immediately felt the tenseness in the air.

"Is everyone okay guys?" Mr Shuester asked and nobody responded instead they just stared at the floor or out of the door, watching the other students pass by.

"Actually Mr Shuester I don't feel so well, may I go to the bathroom?" Marley asked nervously and Mr Shuester nodded with concern.

"Of course you can," Mr Shuester reply and Marley practically bolted out of the room.

Without even asking, Rachel ran out the door after Marley and managed to catch up to the fast girl as she ran into the girl's bathroom.

"It's going to be okay Marley," Rachel whispered when the younger girl turned around to face Rachel with tears in her eyes.

"No it's not… I'm so angry how could he do that to me?" Marley sobbed letting Rachel wrap her arms tightly around her, "And Kitty has been so mean to me… I don't know how long I can take this," Marley admitted quietly, letting someone besides her mother into her head for the first time in a long time.

"Kitty is a horrible person Marley; don't let her get to you… I used to have everyone against me but then people realised that just because I love Broadway and singing doesn't make me weird… You're an amazing girl and I know for a fact that you have four friends in me, Santana, Quinn and Brittany," Rachel told Marley sincerely, "Especially in me," She added quietly.

"I thought he liked me," Marley whispered after a little bit more of crying.

"He does," Rachel whispered deciding to tell Marley what Jake had told her yesterday, "He thought that if he slushied you, that you'd notice him…"

"That is the lamest lie anyone has ever told me Rachel," Marley said matter of factly pulling out of Rachel's embrace.

"I'm serious he told me yesterday," Rachel exclaimed.

"Really… why would he slushy me to get me to notice him?" Marley asked softly and Rachel sat next to Marley on the bathroom floor.

"Because Noah used to slushy me and look at us now, we are married," Rachel told her gently and Marley nodded almost to herself as she tried to understand the situation.

"Boys are so dumb," Marley muttered with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, yes they are," Rachel agreed playfully before adding seriously, "He hurt you Marley just promise me one thing, make him work for your forgiveness," Rachel asked her and Marley nodded.

"He slushied me in front of _**everyone **_he's not getting away with it that easily no matter what his motives were," Marley replied and Rachel squeezed her hand before she began to fix Marley's make-up after crying.

XXXXX

"When are you going to talk to Brittany about how you feel?" Rachel asked her best friend as they sat on the couch later that night while Noah was over at Finn's place.

"Never," Santana muttered eyes never leaving the TV screen as her best friend tried to get her to talk to her.

"San-,"

"Look Rach I get that you care about me, I get that, but it's just so complicated… she's with Artie Rachel, she doesn't want me she wants him and I have to be okay with that," Santana replied sadly turning her head to look at her best friend, "I just have to be,"

"Maybe it's because she doesn't know how you feel about her," Rachel replied softly and Santana's bottom lip began to tremble, "Maybe she's just as scared as you are and doesn't want to come out about her sexuality until she knows you feel the same way about her…"

"What if she laughs at me, or tells the entire school?" Santana asked softly, tears falling from her eyes.

"This is Brittany we are talking about, she is the nicest person in the world and she is one of your friends… she's never do that," Rachel replied confidently but sweetly and Santana turned away from Rachel once more.

"I'll think about it," Santana offered and Rachel nodded and just hugged Santana quickly before telling her she was going to bed.

XXXXX

A few days after the slushying incident, Jake announced that he had something to sing.

"For you," Jake told Marley simply looking very uncomfortable about to expose his feelings for the pretty brunette.

_**Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while**_

You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
_**[x2]**__****_

Picture, you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
To steady your hand

You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
Time, time, time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
_**[x2]**__****_

We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't _**let me go**__**  
**__**[x4]**_

"Come to BreadStixs with me this Friday night for, for a date?" Jake asked a little nervously and Marley glanced over at Rachel who had a supportive smile on her face.

"I-I'd like that Jake," Marley smiled and the glee club cheered.

As Marley and Jake hugged, Rachel interlaced her hands with Noah before turning to look over at Santana… now she just had to get her best friend the happy ending she deserved.

**A/N like? Reviews please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! So no holiday anymore :( so that mean I will be updating as usual lol enjoy!**

Chapter 11

"Please, oh god Noah, don't stop," Rachel panted as her husband pounded into her from behind at an intense pace.

"Fuck, so tight," Puck groaned trying to make sure he didn't cum into his wife before he had gotten her off, "Fucking touch yourself baby," Puck demanded and Rachel let the hand that wasn't supporting her body weight up wonder to pinch and pull at her nipples before drifting down to play with her clit.

"Oh Noah," Rachel moaned, pushing back into her husband to help him hit her g-spot, "I'm so close," Rachel moaned, eyes glazing over as she chased after her orgasm.

"R-Rach," Puck stuttered, feeling his balls begin to tighten.

Knocking her hand away, Puck replaced his tiny fingers on her clit with his larger fingers and rubbed her sensitive nub in sharp and quick circles making Rachel spasm around his cock, sending his wife over the edge chanting his name with Noah cumming quickly after her.

"So good," Rachel whispered as she collapsed, groaning when Puck pulled out of her and laid down next to her, pulling her into his chest.

"Always," Puck mumbled in agreement before playing with her hair in an effort to sooth her, both drifting into a deep sleep wrapped around each other.

XXXXX

"Jealous," Santana rolled her eyes when she saw her best friend the next morning looking thoroughly fucked.

"That obvious?" Rachel blushed and Santana laughed to herself.

"Very, but I'm glad one on of us is getting laid." Santana admitted and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You know you could always talk to her," Rachel reminded her and Santana shook her head.

"No I can't we have been through this," Santana reminded her friend and Rachel sighed.

"No you talked and all I heard was excuses… you love her and I know she cares about you at the very least… talk to her." Rachel told Santana before talking an apple from the fruit bowl and left Santana in the dining room by herself as Rachel returned to her and Noah's bedroom to get ready for school.

XXXXX

The week flew by quickly and Rachel invited Marley over to her and Noah's house to help her get ready for her date with Jake… Marley's very first date.

"Are you nervous?" Rachel asked and Marley nodded nervously.

"So much," Marley whispered and Rachel sat her down on Noah and Rachel's bed.

"Don't be, first dates are always nerve racking but they are exciting and fun. Granted, I didn't have my first date until I was married but still…" Rachel admitted and her mind drifted back to what she believes was her first date with Noah… the park, their park.

"I really like Jake," Marley confessed and Rachel smiled taking the younger girls hand into her own.

"I know and Jake really likes you too… just be yourself," Rachel offered as her only real piece of advice and Marley nodded before Rachel continue to style Marley's hair and apply her make-up.

XXXXX

When Marley walked out of Rachel and Noah's bedroom and into the lounge room where Jake was patiently waiting she looked beautiful. Wearing one of Rachel's sundresses, her own ballet flats and her hair and make-up down beautifully Jake couldn't help but stare at his date.

"You look-," Jake mumbled in awe and Rachel smiled as Marley blushed.

"Thanks Rachel did this for me," Marley admits quietly and Jake smiles over at his brother's wife.

"Are you ready?" Jake asks Marley and the younger girl smiles.

"Very." Marley grins before walking back to give Rachel a small hug before talking Jake's awaiting hand and waving goodbye to the Puckerman's.

"She looked really pretty babe," Puck grinned, walking over to his wife and kissing her on the lips, "Not as pretty as you though," Puck added and Rachel blushed before taking his hand and leading him into their bedroom.

XXXXX

The weekend flew by quickly and Marley couldn't stop gushing to Rachel on the Monday morning at school about her date with Jake… even though the younger girl called as soon as Jake had dropped her back at her house that Friday night.

"He's amazing," Marley smiled and Rachel couldn't help but smile at the girl who reminded her so much of herself.

"I'm glad that you are happy sweetie," Rachel grins, talking Marley's hand into her own, "I have to go though, cheerio's practise." Rachel says and Marley simply nods and smiles before heading off to her first class of the day.

XXXXX

During glee club practise that day, Santana announced that she and Brittany had something to sing.

"We talked…" Santana mumbled in front of everyone to Rachel, only her best friend understanding the message, "Here's what we got,"

_[Santana:]_  
You don't bring me flowers  
You don't sing me love songs  
_[Brittany:]_  
You hardly talk to me anymore  
When you come through that door at the end of the day...  
_[Santana:]_  
I remember when you couldn't wait to love me  
Used to hate to leave me  
Now after loving me late at night  
_[Brittany:]_  
When it's good for you, babe  
And you're feeling all right  
_[Santana:]_  
When you just roll over and turn out the light...  
And you don't bring me flowers anymore  
_[Brittany:]_  
It used to be so natural  
_[Santana:]_  
It used to be...  
_[Brittany:]_  
To talk about forever  
_[Barbra:]_  
Mmm...  
_[Brittany:]_  
But used-to-bes don't count anymore  
They just lay on the floor  
Till we sweep them away  
_[Santana:]_  
And baby I remember all the things you taught me  
_[Brittany:]_  
I learned how to laugh and I learned how to cry  
_[Santana:]_  
Well, I learned how to love and I learned how to lie  
_[Brittany:]_  
So you think I could learn how to tell you goodbye  
_[Santana:]_  
So you think I could learn how to tell you goodbye  
You don't bring me flowers any more...  
_[Both:]_  
Well, you think I could learn how to tell you goodbye...  
_[Brittany:]_  
'Cause you don't say you need me;  
_[Santana:]_  
You don't sing me love songs;  
_[Both:]_  
You don't bring me flowers anymore...

"T-That was a love song…" Artie mumbles sadly to his girlfriend who looks like she is about to cry.

"I'm so sorry Artie." Brittany whispers as she turns to Santana and takes the Latina's hand, "I love Santana Artie so much, we used to be like a couple before I met you and after Santana spoke to me and told me she misses what we used to do, used to be and that she wanted more… well, I've never felt that happy in my whole entire life." Brittany told the room, basically outing she and Santana to everyone besides Puck and Rachel.

"So you're breaking up with me?" Artie asked sadly and Brittany nodded.

"Yes but, but I don't regret our time together." Brittany whispered sounding mature for her usual manner.

Nodding, Artie wheeled his way out of the choir room with Mike behind him knowing his friend would want to talk to someone.

Rachel stood up and walked over to Santana and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," Was all Santana whispered softly and Rachel shrugged and hugged her best friend once more.

**A/N Brittana :) reviews! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing! So I am still undecided on the whole pregnancy thing and I have been asked for some Jarley smut… I don't think I'll write that because I want this to be mainly puckleberry! But who knows I may (one day) write a Jarley fic but Puckleberry will ALWAYS be my LOVE :)**

Chapter 12

It took two days for the entire school to find out that Santana Lopez and Brittany Pearce were dating and were both gay. Watching Santana walking into school, Rachel stood by her best friend's locker and was shocked when Kitty threw a slushy in the Latina's face.

"Dyke!" Kitty sneered before strutting down the hallway with everyone else looking at Santana who was one second away from a total melt down.

"Come," Rachel whispered as she rushed over to her best friend and dragged her into the girls bathroom determined to get Santana fresh and ready to go for her first class that morning.

XXXXX

"I can't believe she did that to me!" Santana roared, "That she fucking said that too me!" Santana added but this time a lot quieter and with tears in her eyes.

"San please don't let her get to you, you finally have your girl don't let idiots like her ruin this moment for you and Brit." Rachel whispered cupping Santana's face and wiping her friend's tears away.

"This is what I've been afraid of," Santana confessed, "What I've always been afraid of,"

"I'm so sorry that you're hurting." Rachel mumbled and hugged Santana tightly.

Rachel wasn't surprised when Santana burst into tears, sobbing into her friend's neck.

XXXXX

Every day for the next week Santana and Brittany were greeted with slushy facials by Kitty and her bitchy friends. Knowing that Santana was about to crack at any moment, Rachel called all the glee girls (minus Brittany, Kitty and Santana) and told them her plan.

"We sing 'I kissed a girl' in front of the whole cafeteria and most importantly in front of Brit and San to show them we have there back." Rachel told the girls who all agreed.

"And then we slushy Kitty and her clones?" Mercedes asked and Rachel turned her head before smirking a very Puckerman like smirk.

"And then we slushy Kitty and her clones."

XXXXX

The following Monday at school, Rachel got Noah to wire the school's PA system so that it would play Katy Perry's song instead of just being used to make announcements. When lunch time came, the girls waiting until the cafeteria was packed and Santana and Brittany were seated at the glee table with the glee boys before the song came blaring over the PA.

**Rachel **_Quinn _All the girls _**Mercedes **__Marley_

_This was never the way I planned  
_**not my intention**  
_I got some brave, drink in hand  
_**lost my discretion**

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's breasts pulling Quinn into Rachel's body.

_It's not what  
_**I'm used to  
**_Just wanna try you on  
_**I'm curious for you**  
_Caught my attention_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
_The taste of her cherry chap stick  
_I kissed a girl just to try it  
**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I like it  
I liked it  


Mercedes smirked at Marley.

_**No I don't even know your name**_  
_it doesn't matter_  
_**you're my experimental game  
**__Just human nature_

Marley lightly slapped Mercedes butt with a playful laugh.

_**It's not what  
Good girls do  
**__Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
__**So confused  
Hard to obey  
**_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
_**The taste of her cherry chap stick**_  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
_It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I like it  
I liked it

All the girls made a circle around Rachel as she began to sing to Brittany and Santana who both had huge smiles on their faces.

**Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
too good to, to deny it  
ain't no big deal, it's innocent  
**

The glee club girls all made their way over to the table where Kitty and her clones were sitting and smirked at them all as they continue to sing.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I like it  
I liked it

"Now!" Rachel yelled and before Kitty and her clones had any time to shield themselves, the glee boys threw slushies at the now screaming girls.

"Don't ever mess with Santana and Brit, mess with them and you mess with us and we always win." Quinn warned viciously as she clasped Rachel's hand.

"And we've had words with Coach Sylvester Kitty… she doesn't agree with homophobes being on her squad so you're off the squad and you're out of glee club." Rachel spoke calmly but with a Puckerman grin on her face.

"This isn't over!" Kitty screamed as she and her friends stood up on the slide onto their asses, all of them slipping over the icy drinks that were on the floor.

"Yes it is." Quinn and Rachel yelled at Kitty before she finally found her footing and stormed out of the cafeteria with everyone laughing at her and the clones.

"You guys are seriously the most amazing friends ever," Brittany beamed hugging each and every one of the glee girls.

"It was Rachel's idea," Quinn told Santana and Brittany and Santana walked over to Rachel and hugged her tightly.

"You're my best friend Rach," Santana mumbled quietly and Rachel hugged Santana back tightly.

"Ditto." Rachel replied honestly and the girls laughed when Puck jokingly asked Santana and Rachel to kiss.

He nearly died when Santana replied coolly,

"Who says we already haven't?"

**A/N hope you enjoyed it reviews guys :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I own nothing! So this will be the cliff hanger… you guys have the final say about this storyline, I will be uploading in a few days with the next chapter and it will be whatever you guys wanted… pregnant or not pregnant?**

Chapter 13

Santana and Rachel had the house to themselves for the weekend because Jake and Puck were out camping. Arriving home from school on the Friday afternoon Rachel smiled at the little note Noah had left her on the fridge.

**Thanks for not getting shitty at me having today off from school; I'll text you when we are there (which will probably be while you're at school).**

**Love Noah xx**

"God he is so fucking whipped." Santana laughed as she read the note over Rachel's shoulder.

"Shut up he's perfect." Rachel laughed and Santana rolled her eyes.

"His name should be Noah Berry…" Santana whispered before opening the fridge in search for food smiling to herself as Rachel burst out into laughter.

XXXXX

The Friday afternoon passed quickly and after watching movies all night, Santana and Rachel ended up falling asleep on the couch together. Waking up in the morning, Rachel got up and began to cook breakfast for the two of them. Putting too much bacon in the pan (by habit) Rachel sighed as Santana made her way to sit on the bench and watch Rachel cook.

"I hope you're happy I put Noah's share in the pan as well." Rachel told her friend and Santana eyed the food as it cooked.

"I'll try but Puck's a fucking machine, no promises." Santana warned and Rachel grinned before nodding in agreement knowing full well that most of the bacon was going to end up in the bin.

XXXXX

While Santana was over at Brittany's for a few hours that day, Quinn arrived at Rachel and Noah's to keep Rachel company. Smiling at the blonde, the two girls headed out to the backyard where they sat on new outdoor chairs and table that Noah had put together only a few weekends ago. Glancing out over the fence of the Puckerman backyard and over to their neighbour's yard where the next door neighbour kids were playing Rachel sighed sadly to herself before turning to face Quinn.

"Can I tell you something?" Rachel whispered and Quinn immediately gave Rachel her full attention at the scared tone Rachel was using.

"Of course," Quinn replied and Rachel paled.

"I-I think I'm pregnant." Rachel whispered and this time Quinn paled.

"Are you serious?" Quinn mumbled taking Rachel's hand, "What does Puck think?"

"He doesn't know… I don't want to worry him until I'm 100% sure." Rachel confessed and Quinn stood up pulling Rachel up with her. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked quickly.

"We are going to the shops to get a pregnancy test and then you're peeing on a stick." Quinn informed Rachel with her HBIC look on her face so that Rachel wouldn't argue back, "Come on let's go." Quinn said and dragged Rachel inside the house to get her belongings.

XXXXX

The girls arrived home to see Santana sitting on the couch watching telly. Looking up, Santana noticed the box in Rachel's hand and paled.

"What the fuck is that?" Santana asked standing up and walking over to her best friend, who looked ashamed,

"A-A pregnancy kit," Rachel muttered and Santana looked suddenly hurt.

"You're pregnant?" Santana mumbled not knowing why Rachel didn't tell her first.

"I don't know, Quinn was just took me to the store to get a test." Rachel confessed and Santana took a step back.

"Why didn't you get me to take you?" Santana asked and Rachel looked up to see Santana's hurt expression staring back at her.

"Y-You already have so much stuff going on, I didn't want to bother you until I knew for sure." Rachel whispered and Santana's hurt expression left her face and she stepped forward and hugged Rachel tightly.

"I'm your best friend just as much as you are mine… I'm here to help you as well you know?" Santana mumbled and Rachel nodded hugging Santana back tightly before stepping away and letting Quinn grip onto her hand.

"I'm scared." Rachel confessed to the girls and Santana and Quinn shared a concerned look before Santana took Rachel's other hand and the three girls walked into Noah and Rachel's bedroom and into the bathroom that was attached.

"Just know we'll be here for you." Quinn whispered and let go of Rachel's hand.

"We won't abandon you." Santana added as she let go of her friend's hand and Rachel hugged the girls once more before going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

"Thank you for looking out for her Q, you're a good friend." Santana whispered once the door was shut behind Rachel.

"She looked so scared…" Quinn confessed and Santana squeezed the pretty blonde's hand.

"Let's just hope it's negative…" Santana mumbled with Quinn agreeing as the two took a seat on the end of Noah and Rachel's bed as the awaited the results.

XXXXX

After following the instructions on the leaflet in the box, Rachel sat the pregnancy test on the sink before she washed her hands. Taking the pregnancy stick that would determine her and her husband's future, Rachel made her way out to her best friend's.

"What does it say?" Quinn asked anxiously as soon as Rachel walked into her and Noah's bedroom.

"Take it… I can't." Rachel whispered handing the pregnancy stick to Santana who looked down at the pregnancy test before raising her head to lock eyes with Rachel.

"You're-,"

**A/N so…. What should it be? You have around two days to cast your votes via review :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I own nothing! Now I've added everything up, the reviews, the messages you guys privately sent me, twitter responses and even tumblr messages and this was the result! **

Chapter 14

"You're not pregnant." Santana told Rachel and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Oh thank god!" Rachel mumbled relief evident on her face, "Let me see." Rachel told Santana and the Latina handed her best friend the pregnancy stick.

Glancing down at the little minus sign, Rachel felt tears pool in her eyes once more at the slight disappointment she found herself feeling.

"Is it stupid that I'm a little disappointed?" Rachel whispered to her friends feeling silly for asking.

"No Rachel it's not stupid." Quinn reassured her walking over to the diva who was still staring at the pregnancy stick that was firmly clutched in her hand and hugged her tightly, "You're married and in love I guess your situation would have been different to any other seventeen year old."

"Should I tell Noah?" Rachel whispered and Santana walked closer to her friend and interlaced her hand with Rachel's free hand.

"Yes you should Rachie, he deserves to know…" Santana told her and Rachel nodded before dropping the pregnancy test and hugged both Quinn and Santana tightly.

XXXXX

Noah arrived home late Sunday night feeling very tired and glad to be back indoors. Glancing at the clock that read 10pm, Puck made his way into his and Rachel's bedroom and found Rachel sitting up in their bed waiting for him.

"God I've missed you." Puck mumbled as he dropped his backpack and claimed Rachel's lips in a passionate kiss, "Let me have a quick shower and I'll be right back." Puck grinned and pecked Rachel's lips once more before running into the joining bathroom to their room and began to clean himself off.

After about five minutes, Puck returned and Rachel was staring up at him with a serious expression on her beautiful face.

"Noah we need to talk." Rachel whispered nervously and Puck's heart sunk.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Puck whispered fearfully and Rachel's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"What! No of course not! Why would you think that?" Rachel demanded and Puck was too relieved to even care that Rachel was now mad at him.

"Sorry baby I guess my mind goes to the worst case scenario." Puck replied and Rachel rolled her eyes before patting the spot next to her on the bed where Puck made his way to sit down next to her.

"I thought I was pregnant." Rachel rushed out and Puck paled at Rachel confession so Rachel quickly continued, "I mean, I'm not but, but Noah I was so scared." Rachel whispered and Puck wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap and kissed her temple.

"Fuck I am so sorry." Puck whispered and Rachel pulled back a little so she was staring at Noah.

"If I was pregnant it wouldn't have been just your fault, I'm just as responsible as you would have been." Rachel corrected him and Puck sighed and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through this alone… I'm so sorry that I wasn't more careful. I know that the pill isn't 100% effective and yet I rarely use a condom." Puck muttered and Rachel gently stroked his jaw with her hand and rested her forehead against his.

"Noah, San and Quinn were there with me and I could always ask you to wear a condom but I don't because I love having no barrier between us." Rachel whispered and Puck moaned at her words but let Rachel continue, "I'm glad that I'm not pregnant and this is a wake-up call but, but the truth is it wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world if I was pregnant. I love you and you love me, we are married and I know I'll be spending the rest of my life with you… to be honest, I actually got a little disappointed that it was negative." Rachel admitted in a soft whisper and Puck pulled her closer to him.

"What about Broadway? If you were knocked up say bye-bye to Broadway and New York." Puck mumbled hating himself for nearly fucking up his wife's dreams.

"Noah I have a feeling that being a mother, a mother to your child, our child, would be better than any Tony award or standing ovation. Plus Noah, it's me a baby wouldn't have stopped me it just would have made it a little harder." Rachel whispered and Puck fell a little more in love with Rachel in that moment.

"You'll be a mum one day just not now… seventeen is way too early you are destined for greatness baby and it's meant to be an easy journey for you." Puck replied and Rachel smiled softly and kissed him.

"I was really scared though…" Rachel whispered a few tears slipping from her eyes and Puck quickly wiped it away with the back of his thumb.

"It is a wake-up call… I should start using condoms," Puck told her with a groan and Rachel laughed.

"Yes… or maybe I could look into other birth control methods?" Rachel suggested and Puck nodded kissing her deeply.

"I want you to have my babies Rachel for us to be a proper family but just not while we are in high school. I want to give our kids everything I never got and being teenage parents wouldn't have been the way to go about it." Puck whispered seriously and Rachel nodded knowing that Noah was right. "But just for the record, if you were pregnant I would always be there for you and I would never regret our kid for a minute." Puck added just a serious and Rachel nodded again.

"Same Noah… whenever we do have our babies, I'll never regret them or you. Whatever is meant to be will be."

Humming in agreement, Puck rolled Rachel onto her back and kissed her deeply before he showed her how much he loved her… even if this time he did wear a condom.

**A/N so not pregnant but that's not to say that puckleberry won't get their pucklebaby! I have decided to eventually make a third one after I have finished this story off and the last chapter will either be chapter 15 or 16. REVIEWS PLEASE :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I own nothing! Final chapter guys! Thank you for all the support :) And yes there will be a third one! **

Chapter 15

Being a part of the winning cheerleading team was amazing. Rachel had never in a million years ever thought she would be on The Cheerio's let alone be best friends with Santana Lopez and close friends with Brittany Pearce and Quinn Fabray. Then again, Rachel never thought she would get married at sixteen but she wouldn't change a thing. She loved being a Puckerman and being married to Noah was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. Watching as Santana and Quinn rose the National Championship trophy over their heads; Rachel and Brittany held hands and jumped for joy as the excitement of the day finally caught up with them. In the crowd was the glee club cheering for their fellow members, Rachel's fathers' along with Maria and Sarah. But the person she was most glad to see there was her husband Noah, screaming to the crowd and proudly telling anyone that would listen that she was his wife. Smiling at Noah, Rachel even accepted the hug that Kitty had given her after Coach Sylvester had accepted her back onto the team a few months ago on the condition that Santana and Quinn had to give Coach Sylvester an update on Kitty's behaviour once a week and that Kitty could be cut from the team if she failed to abide by the rules Coach Sylvester had given her. As Rachel stared at the cheering glee club, Rachel thought of what was to come next weekend when it was the glee club's turn at a National title. Walking over to her friends, family and husband, Rachel jumped into Noah's arms and hugged him tightly as he whispered his praise for her into her ear.

"I'm so fucking proud of you Rach," Puck whispered and Rachel blushed but accepted the loving kiss her placed on her lips.

"I'm just glad that you are here." Rachel replied softly and Puck grinned.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Puck smiled and he placed Rachel down onto the ground as his mother and Rachel's dads ran up to her giving her hugs and praise.

XXXXX

The second last week of junior year flew by quickly and before the glee kids knew it, they were backstage about to compete at Nationals in LA. Looking over at Santana who was Rachel's duet partner for the opening number, Rachel couldn't wipe the big smile that was on her face.

"We are going to win with this number Rach!" Santana declared proudly and Rachel nodded jumping up and down on the spot in excitement.

"I know I honestly think this is going to win us Nationals…" Rachel confessed softly so none of the other members would hear them and get offended.

"It's me and you Rachel, we get each other and I am glad to say that you are my best friend and always will be." Santana whispered sincerely making Rachel's eyes water, "And this song is perfect proof of it." Santana added as the music started and Rachel took a step out onto the stage, the spotlight shinning bright onto her.

_**[Rachel]**__**  
I'm limited  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Santana  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us  
Now it's up to you**_

_**[Santana]**__**  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...**_

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

_**[Rachel]**__**  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a hand print on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...**_

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

_**[Santana]**__**  
Because I knew you**_

_**[Both]**__**  
I have been changed for good**_

And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

_**[Santana]**__**  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share**_

_**[Both]**__**  
And none of it seems to matter anymore**_

_**[Santana]**__** (Rachel)  
Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring)  
As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped)  
Halfway through the wood (By a bird in the wood)**_

_**[Both]**__**  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better**_

_**[Santana]**__**  
And because I knew you**_

_**[Rachel]**__**  
Because I knew you**_

_**[Both]**__**  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good**_

As the crowd gave the girls a standing ovation, Rachel and Santana held hands and bowed before separating and taking their places as the group number, '_Fly/I believe I can fly_' began.

XXXXX

"And the winner of Nationals 2011 is…" One of the judges announced deeply into the microphone making Rachel squeeze Noah's hand tightly and closing her eyes just the same, "The New Directions!"

Opening her eyes just in time to see Mr Shuester being handed the Nationals trophy, Rachel beamed and flung herself into Noah's arms; showering his face with kisses before he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

"We did it!" Rachel screamed and Mr Shuester handed Rachel the trophy for her to rise over her tiny head.

"You did it baby." Puck whispered into Rachel's ear knowing how hard she worked to nail every high note that certainly grabbed the judge's attention.

Rachel just shook her head and blushed but didn't wipe the smile off her face as she presented the trophy to the crowd.

The year had been full of ups and downs but Rachel couldn't be happier on how the year ended… on a massive high. Looking forward to her senior year and the graduation that would follow; Rachel couldn't be happier with her life. Knowing that she and Noah would be moving to New York at the end of next year to begin their lives together; well that, that made her the happiest of all.

**A/N I hope you liked the ending and there will be a third story which will be about after high school and married life for Noah and Rachel away from Lima! REVIEWS :)**


End file.
